warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Stand My Ground
Since a lot of people liked my last fanfic, Still Breathing, I decided to make another one kind of like that. This one is about Stonefur’s death instead of Swiftpaw’s though. Also credit for this title goes to Mizu No Akira :) Part One - Death to Half-Clans I look at my sister, Mistyfoot. I can tell she’s nervous too. Tigerstar has taken us prisoner, for being half ThunderClan, half RiverClan. He has done it to every Half-Clan cat, including the two young apprentices, Stormpaw and Featherpaw. I’m scared. Leopardstar should have never decided to be part of TigerClan and stand beside Tigerstar! Now he has control over all of RiverClan and ''ShadowClan. Us Half-Clan cats were kept separate from all the others, getting barely any food to survive off of. Now Tigerstar is calling us forward for an announcement. “Cats of TigerClan,” he begins, “as you know, these Half-Clan traitors have been kept away from you all, for a reason.” Murmurs begin to rise within the crowd. “But now you won’t have to be by them anymore! As of right now, we will begin to execute them, one by one!” Leopardstar stands beside him. Her eyes widen, but she says nothing. Cries of protest rise from some cats, but Tigerstar’s glare silences them. Me, Mistyfoot, Stormpaw, and Featherpaw say nothing, but merely stand still, unable to hide the fear in our eyes. “We will begin tomorrow.” He says. “Now everyone go back to camp.” Me and the other Half-Clan Cats pad over to our place. It’s away from the camp, tiny and damp. ''Tomorrow we’re going to die. ''I think. ''Tomorrow we will go to be with StarClan. At least . . . I least I’ll get to be with Bluestar and Oakheart. ''I think, sadly. As we all lay down, everyone is silent. We should probably be coming up with an escape plan, or comforting each other, but we can’t. Me and Mistyfoot murmur to each other, and Featherpaw and Stormpaw do the same. There’s nothing we can do against Tigerstar. But what we can do is look at him in the eye, as we die, and there will be no fear in us, as our spirits slip to be with our families, and the rest of our Clan. Part Two - Execution The next day, I awake with a jolt. Mistyfoot and Featherpaw are awake, but Stormpaw is still snoring. I prod him awake, as I realize that odd forms of chains and other things are being put around us, to secure us, so we don’t run, or try anything. Stormpaw jolts awake, and looks at me, and then the TigerClan cats, with horror, and fear. Pity flashes through me. ''He knows this is last day. He knows he’s going to die today. It’s quite a pity. He’s so young . . . ''I think. But I raise my head in honor, as we’re led away by the cats. There’s a huge empty space, and Tigerstar and Leopardstar sit side by side on a huge mound. “Today we are here to get rid of these Half-Clan cats!” Yowls Tigerstar. Snarls of protest, and yowls of agreement ring from the crowd of cats. Tigerstar waits for silence, before continuing, “Blackfoot and Darkstripe will be executing the cats!” He says. “And we will start with the two young cats, Featherpaw and Stormpaw!” Leopardstar and countless other cats gasp in shock, as he calls their names. He ignores them. The guards kick, and shove the two apprentices forward. Blackfoot and Darkstripe advance towards them, baring their teeth, mercilessly. My eyes widen. I can’t let them die! They’re kin! Just as Blackfoot is about to strike, I surge forward, barreling through the guards. “No!” I yowl, lunging in front of them, baring my teeth at Blackfoot and Darkstripe. “You will not touch a hair on these kits! Do you understand?” I snarl. The two cats look at each other in surprise. When they did nothing, Tigerstar lashes his tail in annoyance. “What are you waiting for? Kill him, then!” He snaps. Blackfoot lunges for me. I raise a paw, and swipe him across the face. Blackfoot hisses in anger and pain, snarling. He jumps on my back, biting my neck. I rear up on my hind legs, but Darkstripe barrels into my chest, knocking me over, and also knocking the air out of me. “Ready to give up yet?” He sneers. “Not until I’m dead!” I yowl, kicking him with my hind legs. Blackfoot bangs my head against the floor, making my ears ring and everything spin. Darkstripe hits me, making me go sprawling. I land by a puddle of water. Exhausted, I look into it. I see my reflection, battered and beaten. Suddenly it changes, ever so slightly. For a moment I‘m confused until I realize that it’s my mother, Bluestar. I can suddenly see her barreling into the leader of the dog pack, knocking him off the cliff, her going with it. “I will not let you destroy my Clan!” The words ring in my ears. “Stonefur.” A voice. I look up. Nothing. “Stonefur.” The voice again. “Stonefur get up, you can’t let him win.” Another voice. Then I realize it’s my parents. “Stonefur, you can’t let Tigerstar win.” Bluestar. “Stonefur, come on get up! You can’t let Blackfoot hurt Stormpaw and Featherpaw!” Oakheart. I hear Tigerstar’s yowl of triumph. I feel strength run through me as images of the two cats flash through my mind. ''I will not let them destroy ''my ''Clan! ''I think, throwing myself at Darkstripe, with a howl of outrage. I barrel into him, knocking him to the ground, sinking my teeth into him. I claw at his chest. He cries in pain, but Blackfoot hauls me off of him. I realize I was just in time. The kits are cowering, holding each other. Stormpaw has a scratch along his flank, and his eyes are wide. I’m thrown to the ground, and hear the words, “Finish him, Blackfoot!” Blackfoot looks down at me. “Are you ready to die?” He asked. “Go ahead. Kill me.” I snarl, clawing at his face. “You can back down now, Stonefur. Then maybe you’ll have a chance to live.” I narrow my eyes at him. “I will never back down! Not to you or Tigerstar, or anyone!” “You’re just as stupid as your mother.” Tigerstar’s voice. “At least she was strong! Unlike you! You won’t win, I won’t let you!” I lunge at Darkstripe, sinking my teeth into his neck, shaking him back and forth, digging my claws into him. He goes limp. Dead. Blackfoot lunges on me, and plunges his teeth into my throat. “NO!” I hear Mistyfoot wail. I look to the side. Two cats are watching in horror. Firestar and Graystripe. ''It’s okay, Mistyfoot. ''I think. ''I know you won’t let him win. I’ve done all I can. Now I know you will too. ''I close my eyes, for the final time, and feel as if a great weight has been lifted from me. ''I will do anything to protect RiverClan. Even if it was just those two kits, I would’ve changed nothing. ''I think ''I am Stonefur. Deputy of RiverClan. The EndCategory:Wolfy10's Fanfictions